1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable discharge-amount compressor that can vary a discharge amount of refrigerant. The variable discharge-amount compressor is applied to a refrigerant cycle of an air conditioner for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
A conventional compressor of an air conditioner for a vehicle is driven by an engine for traveling the vehicle. JP-B2-2-55636 discloses a variable discharge-amount compressor which reduces a discharge amount of refrigerant during an acceleration of the vehicle to prevent deterioration in acceleration performance of the vehicle and in air-conditioning performance of the air conditioner.
However, in the variable discharge-amount compressor, the discharge amount of refrigerant is varied by controlling an electromagnetic valve according to a detected operation state of the engine such as an engine load. Therefore, the variable discharge-amount compressor requires a detecting unit such as a sensor for detecting the engine operation state, and a control unit for controlling the electromagnetic valve according to the detected value of the detecting unit, resulting in a high production cost of the compressor.